


【翻译】I'm Choosing My Confessions

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 偷情故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 标题来自REM的《Losing My Religion》





	【翻译】I'm Choosing My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Choosing My Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180238) by [noblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet). 



> 标题来自REM的《Losing My Religion》

===

“可以…多留一会吗？”Jon问道。他听起来犹豫不决，声音打颤，几乎后悔自己问出了口。  
Stephen在门廊的黑暗里眨了眨眼，微微偏过头，然后掌心贴墙，摸索着回到卧室。他站在门边。  
“再说一遍？”Stephen的问话高不过一阵耳语。也许Jon的呼唤只是他的幻觉。他的声音里透着怀疑。  
等眼睛终于适应黑暗，他看到Jon倚着床头坐了起来，正努力揉走眼中惺忪的睡意。疲倦，总是那么疲倦。  
“能不能留下来…”对方咽下几缕焦虑，“陪我？”  
Stephen只是圆睁双眼注视着他，试图在黑暗中勾勒出Jon的面容。他在笑吗？这是不是玩笑？他——  
“我不觉得—”  
“明天是周六，”Jon的提议让Stephen不知如何回应。他迟疑地朝床边迈了一步。  
我不能，Stephen很想这么回答，即使他没有非走不可的理由。  
你在害怕，他的脑中回荡着一个声音。他害怕留下后会发生些什么，害怕他们的关系可能被公之于众。和Jon共度的夜晚从来都是不可告人的秘密，都是深藏脑海的压抑记忆，正如此刻那枚躺在他袋底的婚戒。  
他依然站在房中央。Jon清了清嗓子，这是他紧张时改不掉的小习惯。  
“Stephen?”Jon又问了一遍。  
“抱歉，”Stephen回答。抱歉，抱歉，抱歉。片刻之间，震耳欲聋的沉默充塞了四壁。然后他的手握上门把，“我们…周一见。”

  
END


End file.
